


(Un)Tarnished

by Ebyru



Series: tw s02ep10 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Death References, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter is filled with lies. It says Derek attacked Victoria, even when she had no weapon, and that she wants vengeance for having to kill herself. In reality, that was part of Gerard’s plan to make Allison into a killing machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Tarnished

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores the canon rule of the only wolves able to turn others being Alphas. And this is highly inspired by episode 10 of season 2. Spoilers sprinkled in.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Sorry as always.

Scott is blinded by love. He’s not the first person to experience that.

He will do anything to be with Allison, to keep his family and friends safe – including betraying the Alpha.

 

\---

 

It’s easy to bite Victoria; she’s put Scott through misery time and time again. And now her and Gerard have planned this. Scott is _meant_ to bite her to bring on the next part of Gerard’s plan.

(Chris isn’t even aware of Gerard’s intentions.)

Scott knows he’s no match for the Argents. And if you can’t beat them, join them, right?

 

\---

 

_Dear Allison,_

_I didn’t kill myself to take the easy way out like you’ve no doubt heard from strangers. Your father knows the truth but he probably doesn’t have the strength to tell you it._

_Derek attacked me when I was unharmed. When I didn’t die, I knew I was going to turn. Your father was there when it happened, he helped me through it._

_You can’t let Derek roam free anymore. He’s a murderer. He meant to kill me. I didn’t think you were ready before when Kate tried to teach you, but now it’s time. You must avenge my death, Allison._

_Our code will remain untarnished._

_With love always,_

_your mother._

 

\---

 

If Scott knew beforehand where this would lead, he would have never agreed to bite Victoria; to turn on Derek; to lie to Stiles.

Allison doesn’t even see him anymore, and he did all this _for_ her. When the bullets of the machine guns fly through the windows, uncaring of who they hit, Scott realizes how big of a mistake he’s made.

There’s no Scott and Allison after this, is there?


End file.
